Worksite smoking policies may encourage smoking cessation, but there is currently little evidence of their impact. This project will provide two kinds of information to aid evaluation of policy impact on employee smoking cessation. First, a telephone survey of a population of manufacturing worksites in Seattle will provide data on smoking policy prevelence and restrictiveness. This will create a directory of worksites for future study and worksite interventions. Second, analysis of detailed information on organizational variables from a stratified sample of these worksites will suggest factors that may confound any apparent relation between policy restrictiveness and smoking cessation. These variables may then be controlled or matched in future studies evaluating the effect of worksite smoking policies.